1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video blanking system for a video cassette recorder (VCR) combined with a video camera, and more particularly to a video blanking system which enables a picture on a screen to be gradually blanking as if a curtain rises and falls across the front of the screen at the start and at the end of the recording, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional VCR combined with a camera, the entire picture is recorded immediately when the filming by the camera starts and it is impossible to have any special visual effects when the reproduction of picture starts or ends.